The various rooms of a home have ventilation requirements which vary with respect to each other and also, for the same room, over time. This need changes in the main depending on the type of room and occupation thereof. As regards technical rooms, the ventilation need is essentially a function of the emissions of water vapors. As regards the main rooms, bedrooms and sitting-room, it is the number of individuals occupying these rooms which determines the level of ventilation required.